Breakfast On The Beach
by sidsaid
Summary: It's Molly's Birthday, and the whole family are there to celebrate with her. Especially a very special Lysander Scamander. Dedicated to limegreenrocks AKA Mad, because she is awesome and is an amazing Molly/Lysander shipper! :D  Challenge! Fluffy 10k!


**Now this started as a simple reply to Becca's "Becca Rules the World Challenge", and after a suggestion by Amy, this turned from a 3k-ish one-shot to a 10k one-shot just because it's February. This is dedicated to Mad because she wrote three 10k one=shots which were AMAZING and also to everyone else who wrote a 10k one-shot during February. **

**The prompts I **_**could **_**use were: Breakfast, Lantern and Flip-flop**

**My Country was JAMAICA**

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter and the following songs do not belong to me but their respective artists:

Is this Love – Bob Marley

Molly Smiles – Jesse Spencer

Good golly miss molly – Little Richard

* * *

**Breakfast on the Beach.**

* * *

It had always been expected.

From when they were 7 years old and the book-shy Molly Weasley had been serenaded by the musically talented Lysander Scamander. He'd chosen to do so with a pair of maracas and a mouth organ.

To be frank, Molly Weasley was not impressed. The young girl had gone back to her book, ignoring the eager blonde with ease.

Molly Weasley was much more interested in princes, castles and fairytales, the real world had not yet revealed to be a better place to stay. She wanted her knights, kings and flowing dresses, seaside castles, white beaches and blue waters. And when she couldn't find her own little world in her books, she wrote. Molly wrote about everything and anything. Tragedies, Romances, Comedies all in this small world she had made, herself the Queen of it all.

It wasn't until fourth year that Molly knew she needed a King, and that was what she found in Lysander. The crazy musician who took after his mother – with the same dirty blonde hair, the same whimsical smile and bright grey eyes.

While Molly was the empathetic, focused and pen-ready girl, Lysander brought out her happy-go-lucky side with his laid-back, always-grinning attitude. He changed her drastically from the disinterested Molly into the adventurist Molly, which she had always dreamed to be. She'd written herself as worldly, a traveller in far off places, wanting to experience everything the world threw at her and she had only ever truly become that girl from Lysander's subtle pushiness.

The two complimented each other in unexpected ways, they became each other's inspiration and Lysander finally got his chance to serenade the girl he loved, the girl he had loved since he was 7 years old.

Molly hadn't understood the various unsurprised faces during the Weasley-Potter get together of 2020 when she had brought Lysander. But unbeknownst to her, Molly & Lysander was expected, everyone had known it would happen sooner or later. They call it fate.

Everyone had been much more concerned with the blossoming friendship of Rose and Scorpius, a relationship which had many a Weasley talking.

Unlike the relationship that was Rose & Scorpius – full of twists and turns, outbursts of incredible enormity and many physical and emotional battle-scars. Molly & Lysander were as easy as the wind, easily blowing through life together, never too fast that it would cause a mess and not too slow that life became boring.

And that's how they liked it, having both the simple life, and a life full of adventurous safari rides and trips to the extremist places for two reasons: Lysander's reason was to find a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, while Molly wanted to see the sunset on every coast possible – the wish of a writer.

...

Molly lay on a lounge chair in the sunroom of the house herself and her boyfriend of 7 years shared. She was currently enraptured in a book with a beach on the front cover, the sun halfway through setting and a silk scarf dancing in the wind.

She heard the door open quietly and then closed. She settled further into the lounge chair and breathed out, drawing in calm.

"My Darlingggg," Lysander spoke loudly, elongating the disgraceful pet-name he had given his girlfriend. Molly jumped slightly and shook her head though she was smiling. "I've been waiting so long for you," he continued, sitting on the edge of the chair.

Molly looked over the edge of her book and raised an eyebrow, "is that right?"

"Yes, I've found you a song you see." Lysander said, bringing the guitar he had over his shoulder to the front, showing Molly the huge painting of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack, causing her to snigger.

"Do you have to Ly?" Molly asked, putting the book down and folding one leg across the other. "I thought on my birthday I could get some peace and quiet."

Lysander pouted and put the guitar down, "I was just trying to get you ready for the amazing gift I am going to provide you with."

"Well seeing as it is currently noon," Molly began looking at her wristwatch, "and my parents plan on taking me to dinner, you have little time Lysander."

"You are such a grouch, you need this. You'll love it," he said grinning, he straightened the guitar strap across his body and took out his wand.

"_Accio _drums, _Accio _tambourine," he said his wand pointing above his head. The instruments flew into the room after a couple of seconds, landing on the floor next to Lysander. He pointed his wand at them and after closing his eyes and thinking hard about a spell, the instruments began playing.

"I'm not entirely sure about this Lys." Molly said sceptically, sitting up in her seat. "I mean, I know you are a fantastic musician, but you know you are terrible at complex spells like this."

Lysander rolled his eyes, "it's been nearly 4 years since N.E., and I think I can do a _simple_ spell like this just fine."

Molly gave him a look and then nodded reluctantly, "begin then." She placed the book on the table beside her and folded her legs under her.

He nodded thankfully and placed the wand back behind his ear. He gripped the neck of the guitar, and loosened up his strumming hand with various circular movements. Lysander carefully counted himself in with the instruments that were still playing and then began.

"I wanna love you and treat you right," he sang in his smooth and deep voice. Molly smiled at the sound, closing her eyes to the rhythm of the guitar, beat of the drums and shake of the tambourine.

Molly opened her eyes and watched as Lysander strummed and picked at the guitar with his fingers, his head low and his eyes being blocked by his wavy dark blonde hair.

"Is this love - is this love - is this love - is this love that I'm feelin'?," he continued, he quickly looked up and sent Molly a quick smile, which she returned with ease.

Lysander continued through the song, every now and then looking up at Molly and smiling. Once he had finished, he let go of the guitar allowing it to hang from his shoulder. The drum and tambourine had stopped with the ending of his guitar playing.

"Did you like it?" he asked warily. Sitting closer to Molly on the lounger and balancing his elbow on his knee, and holding his head in that hand and looking intently at Molly.

Molly grinned, "Loved it, as always," she sat up slightly and leaned into Lysander for a quick kiss.

"Well did you get it?" he replied, accepting the kiss and standing up, pushing the guitar behind him.

"Well what is there to get? You sang me a lovely song on my birthday, thank you." Molly said smiling, full standing up and wrapping her arms around Lysander's neck. "Though I hope that it's not my only birthday present."

He rolled his eyes, "I thought you were supposed to be smart, doesn't working at the Prophet mean that?"

Molly screwed her mouth up, "well just because you host Muggle Music Mania doesn't mean you're a Muggle."

Lysander gave her a questioning look, "I don't think that's part of the job description. Anyway Molly-dear, I would have thought the whole reggae music would have triggered something in your head. You aren't very well travelled are you?" he said smiling and pinching her nose.

Molly frowned and let go of his neck, "well tell me then."

"I'm taking you out for dinner," he said simply, sending her a huge smile, pulling at her thick French-plait.

"I just told you Lys, my mum and dad are taking me out, and you know what my dad is like." Molly replied frowning and picking her book up.

"You should do something about that, maybe buy him a cat. Plus, I am very aware of the situation Molly, they are coming too. Well everyone can come," he said whimsically.

"Ah huh," Molly said, shaking her head at Lysander and opening the door out of the sunroom. "My dad still thinks you are clinically insane from our last dinner with them, don't give him more reason for him to urge me to stay away from you. And my mum is only half convinced you're not insane." She continued worriedly, rubbing at the back of her neck as she entered their kitchen.

Lysander laughed as he followed her out of the door, "he's just scared I'll turn out like my mother," he replied.

"You're like the exact copy of your mother, in male form." Molly said, entering the kitchen and putting her book down on the counter. She turned to Lysander to see his slightly out-grown blonde hair, and his bright grey eyes directly in front of her.

"Now that's not true," he said pouting, Molly simply pointed to the wand sticking out from behind his ear and he removed it quickly.

"Ears are a good place to put things, especially when you don't have pockets."

Molly smiled, turned and poured herself a glass of water, "you make it sound like you're wearing a dress." She said casually, taking a sip of her water.

"Well I am," he said laughing.

She was still facing the counter, Lysander behind her and when she had looked at him seconds before, he was definitely not wearing a dress.

"What?" Molly said quickly, turning back to Lysander who had transfigured his jumper and jeans into a summer dress. She burst out laughing, spilling water on the floor as she marvelled at Lysander's immense transfiguration skills.

"Look Molly, you take this because you'll need this for where we are going." Lysander pulled the dress over his head and handed it to Molly who was looking at it in shock.

Lysander was wearing a t-shirt and brightly coloured shorts underneath, as if he were going to the beach.

Molly had a worried look on her face, thinking her boyfriend had finally cracked and gone insane.

"Oh Merlin, I really have to take you to St Mungo's on my birthday?" she frowned and looked at the summer dress in her hands. "Lysander, why are you wearing shorts? It's January, and this _is _England. I love you but you worry me."

He just smiled in reply, a really crazy Luna-like smile.

"Lys," Molly said slightly worried.

"I'm not insane, don't worry about that. You always doubt my actions, don't worry about my sanity, I wasn't born with any."

Molly couldn't help laughing and she looked from the turtle-neck jumper she was wearing – plus several layers of clothing to Lysander's pale legs which were slightly shaking. She looked outside, seeing that there was still a foot of snow outside and Lysander knew that.

"Could you please put some clothes on Lys, I really don't want to give you any of my cold remedies, you know I'm terrible at those potions, and that would mean we'd have to go see Lucy." Molly said, grimacing at the mention of her own sister's name.

"Ooh and we could see my brother, he'd love to go for dinner with us." Lysander said happily.

"Merlin, Lysander! I am going to dinner with my parents." Molly said sternly.

"Now that's hardly fair, why aren't I invited, have we not lived with each other for 4 years? Have I not loved you for 14?"

Molly rolled her eyes, "you know that my dad hates that we live with each other, and Lysander, you are confusing me, you just said that you wanted to take me to dinner." She sat on the sofa and pushed her fringe out of her eyes. Pulling her long plait over her shoulder and sitting back.

Lysander pulled the guitar still on his shoulder around the front and began playing chords. "I know, that's the plan, your parents know about it and everything. They love me really Molly, I slipped them a love potion the other day."

Molly looked at Lysander and shook her head, he grinned. He sat on the table in front of her, and began playing a tune on the guitar.

"Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand" Lysander sang, strumming his guitar. "Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me. Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me. When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn, Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo. When she plays, Molly smiles. On a summer day, Molly smiles. A new day, Molly smiles," he stopped and sent Molly a huge smile.

She was grinning again, "Stop doing that Lysander."

"You love it," he replied, continuing to play random tunes on his guitar.

"In your spare time do you just look for songs with my name in it?" She asked, slightly frowning.

"From the early, early morning, till the early, early night, when you caught Miss Molly, Miss Molly's rocking at the House of Blue lights." Lysander started screeching, he stopped abruptly when Molly gave him a look. Though he began to laugh as she gave him a stern glare.

"Okay, I'll stop now...maybe. Anyway my love, let's get back to the situation at hand. I am taking you, your father, your mother, and anyone else who wants to tag along to breakfast."

"Wait, breakfast Lysander? Its 12:30, you are driving me nuts, seriously. On my birthday it's supposed to be normality, but you make it so hard Lysander. I can't see how I can even stand you."

Lysander started strumming again, and opened his mouth to sing but Molly sent him a shooting glare.

"Fine Molly, I thought you liked birthday presents, but you won't even let me finish. You hurt my feelings," he said pouting.

"I wonder how old you are sometimes Lysander," she said exasperated. Lysander gripped at his heart and pretended as if his heart was literally breaking at what Molly had said to him.

"Okay I am serious now Molly, get yourself in that dress, call it the first part of your birthday present. We are going to go to your parent's house, wait for whoever you wish, and we are going to have breakfast in a place, which is a secret, though I think you can take a good guess from all of the clues I have given you."

Molly frowned and mused for a moment, "so this place is hot, they are a couple hours behind us and they make reggae music?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

She thought for a second more, and then grinned, "You're taking me to Jamaica for breakfast!" She basically shouted.

Lysander nodded and she jumped up, grabbing him as he sat on the table and hugged him tightly, his guitar nearly being squashed by Molly.

"Goodness Molly, maybe I shouldn't, the food might be too rich for you." Lysander said, pretending as if he was being weighed down by Molly.

She stood up and punched him in the arm, "watch your tongue." She said sternly, and poked him hard in the chest.

He rubbed at his chest with a pout, "I was joking Molly, you are such a great girlfriend," he said sarcastically.

Molly waited for him to correct the tone in his voice, "it's my birthday." She said, and he rolled his eyes again.

"Then I feel as if every day is your birthday," he replied sending her a warm grin, which slightly masked his insult.

She looked at him intently before moving away from him, "so what will I need?" She asked as she drank some more of her water that was on the side.

"I'd say your beautiful self, some suitable clothing, maybe some ID, we don't want the Wizarding police of Jamaica to arrest us, do we? A swimming costume sounds like a good idea," Lysander mused as he listed the items off on his fingers. He stood up and followed Molly into the kitchen, his guitar swinging behind him.

"How long have I got?" Molly asked, finishing her water and turning to Lysander with a loving smile on her face.

"Well since it is currently," Lysander looked at his watch and began mouthing numbers as he counted, "8 AM in Jamaica, I give everyone an hour to get themselves in order and meet us at the Weasley mansion."

Molly laughed lightly, "My parents don't live in a mansion."

"Figure of speech, I thought the writer would know that," he grinned and began pushing her towards the stairs. "Get your things together, and remember your sun tan lotion, your skin burns up too quickly. Remember in Australia?"

She sighed, "Yes I remember, just hold your horses Lysander."

Lysander stopped pushing her, allowing her to walk up the stairs herself and begin to get her stuff.

...

After 10 minutes, Molly came down dressed in the dress that Lysander had transfigured, her camera around her neck and a green bag over her shoulder. Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail and she wore emerald earrings and an emerald necklace.

"Is this suitable enough?" She asked Lysander who was now strumming various show tunes on his guitar.

He turned towards her and smiled, "I think it suits you better than me Molls."

Molly paused in thought and then nodded, "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

Lysander gave her a wink and took his guitar from his shoulder. He put his guitar in his case which was leaning against the kitchen door, and held out his forearm for Molly to take.

As they Apparated, Molly felt the usual tug at her navel and as they appeared outside her parent's house, she fought off the urge to vomit while Lysander looked unfazed. He took her hand and pulled her towards the door, letting go only to knock.

"Audrey! Get the door please," they heard Percy Weasley call from quite a distance in the house.

A couple of seconds later and Molly's mother opened the door smiling, "well good afternoon and happy birthday Molly," she said with a huge smile on her face, kissing both Molly and Lysander on the cheeks and ushering them in.

"Afternoon Audrey," Lysander said easily as he adjusted the wand behind his ear.

Molly's mother did slightly raise her eyebrow but continued smiling anyway.

They sat around the table in the dining room before Audrey noticed the clothes they were wearing, and the fact that they had entered the house without coats.

"Molly, why are you not wearing proper clothes?" she asked cautiously.

While Audrey Weasley did quite like Lysander, she couldn't say he wasn't a tad eccentric, and she was quite afraid that his eccentricity would rub off on her daughter. Knowing full well that her husband would not be happy.

Molly glanced at Lysander who was smiling away, "mum, we're supposed to be going out for breakfast. Didn't Lysander tell you?" she asked.

Audrey looked at Lysander whose facial expression hadn't changed, "no Molly he hasn't, and it's the afternoon. Is this some sort of all-day breakfast?"

Molly sighed and sent Lysander a glare, "mother, Lysander seems to have yet again forgotten to tell you something, he is taking me to Jamaica for breakfast, and he was supposed to have invited you and dad."

"I may have slightly twisted the truth," Lysander admitted, smiling.

"Percy!" Audrey shouted, getting up from the chair.

"Lysander!" Molly said as loud as she could while whispering, "Why do you do this to me? My father already thinks you're crazy and impulsive, this doesn't help anything. Have you at least told everyone else?" she asked, a frown on her face.

Lysander grinned and nodded, "of course, how could I forget?"

She sighed and looked to the ceiling, her mother sat back down and looked at them both.

"Well it sounds like a lovely idea Lysander, and I speak for both myself and Percy." Audrey said smiling easily.

"He won't start complaining, will he mum?" Molly asked, scratching her head.

"Probably, but that's normal for him, you know how he is Molly. I expect he'll use the Ministry meeting he has tomorrow as an excuse." Audrey replied.

The bell rang and they heard scuffling and whispering outside.

Molly shook her head and got up, as she walked around the table she hit Lysander in the back and walked towards the door. When she turned, he sent her an upset face and she shook her head.

As she neared the door, the whispering got slightly louder and they rang again in impatience.

"Audrey, get the door please!" Percy shouted again from upstairs. Molly rolled her eyes and opened the door revealing several of her cousins, all shivering in their summer gear.

They bounded at her all shouting "surprise!" and hugging her, handing her boxes of gifts which she just about managed to hold.

"Happy Birthday my darling cousin," Lily said grinning, while James pulled at her pony tail and Albus pushed past her and started going through the kitchen.

Hugo, Fred and Roxanne came in after, entering the living room and greeting Lysander and Audrey.

Molly finally managed to breathe and put the presents down on the table before realising that Rose and Scorpius were still outside, arguing like usual.

"Come in, you will freeze if you stay outside," Molly called out to them, feeling cold herself.

They both turned to her, frowns still on their faces but they walked into the house.

"Lysander, did you invite my sister?" Molly asked as she entered the dining room again.

He nodded and smiled, "yes, and my brother, Louis and Dom, Victoire and Teddy are 'busy'."

"I should think so," Audrey said smiling, "they do have a baby to look after."

"Did you invite my mum and dad?" Hugo spoke up, midway through biting into an apple.

"Yes," Lysander replied and then the door rang again. This time Albus opened it and Dom, Louis, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina walked in.

"Molly, maybe you should get your father." Audrey suggested as the dining room was becoming overcrowded with all of the Weasleys and Potters.

She nodded and began to make her way upstairs. Molly found her father in the study, writing various letters to important ministry officials.

"Dad," she said, he turned and smiled, "happy birthday Molly, but what's the racket downstairs, it sounds like you've got the whole family down there." He asked, turning his chair to face her.

"Well not all of them," she replied, kissing her father's cheek and smiling. "Lysander is taking us all out for breakfast."

"Lysander?" he replied with a slight grimace, "what do you mean by breakfast?" he asked, "This isn't one of these strange Lysander things is it? Are you sure we shouldn't take him to St Mungo's?" Percy said worriedly and he stood up.

Molly smiled, "no dad, he's taking us to Jamaica," Percy frowned.

"I'm not sure about that Molly, it is a distance, has he got a Portkey?" he questioned and Molly rolled her eyes.

"Ask him dad, it's my birthday, I didn't organise this." She said, folding her arms across her chest, "it's about time you get on good terms, dad. I hate that you won't accept him."

Percy frowned, "now come on Molly, I do accept him, he's just very different, from you _and_ his brother."

Molly frowned, knowing exactly what her father meant. Lorcan Scamander was nothing like his parents or his brother. But he was exactly what Percy Weasley would ever want in a son in law, and he was happy that his own daughter, Lucy was with such a person.

"Seriously dad? I'd expect different from you, you've known him from when he was a child. He has been my boyfriend for 7 years and you've got to stop thinking he's insane and will be bad for me, he's just eccentric, okay?" Molly said in a huff, looking at her father who was straightening his glasses.

"How do I know this Molly? I don't know anything about him," Percy replied exasperated.

She shook her head, "you haven't tried, just please, for me. I love him and I know you'll love him too if you just got to know him." She sighed and rubbed the side of her cheek, "I feel like we should have had this conversation a long time ago."

Percy paused, scratching at his chin, "I suppose so, but still Jamaica is quite far, and just for breakfast."

Molly smiled, "just get your summer clothes dad, we are going to have fun and I don't want you ruining it for everyone. It is _my_ birthday."

He sighed and nodded, "and Lysander is paying for this all?"

Molly rolled her eyes and Percy laughed lightly, "here," he said, going in a drawer in his desk and taking out a rectangular box. "Happy birthday."

She grinned and took the box, opening it up to reveal a fountain pen. She looked at it quizzically and her dad took it out. He found an ink well on his desk, and unscrewing the nib he showed Molly how to fill the old fashioned fountain pen, similar to a syringe.

"It's like a portable quill, minus the ink stains. So now you can write anywhere you like," he said smiling and passing her the pen back.

"Thank you," she replied grinning and as she shut the box, she hugged her father tightly, "love you dad."

"I love you too Molly," he said smiling. He let her go and looked back down at Molly.

She smiled again and nodding to her father, exited his office and reached the top of the stairs, her mother met her halfway, now dressed in a sundress, a huge sunhat and sunglasses.

"What did your father say?" Audrey asked, walking down the stairs with Molly.

"After much convincing, he is coming," she replied, sighing in relief.

"Good, and your sister has arrived, along with Lorcan," Audrey smiled and they split as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Molly entered the stuffed living room and Audrey went into the kitchen to provide drinks.

Lysander had his guitar out and was singing a duet with Dominique – the singer of the family. When they noticed Molly they all stopped and everyone cheered, her presents having been moved to the table.

"Thank you all for coming," she said smiling, Lysander put his guitar down and walked over to her, a smile on his face.

"I _accio'd _your present here, and we're going to leave in about 10 minutes. Is your dad ready?" he asked, his arm over her shoulder.

Molly nodded, "I managed to convince him, it would have been much easier if you hadn't appeared to be so impulsive though Lys."

Lysander shrugged and twisted the hair of her ponytail, "can't help it," he replied and then dropped his hand as he saw Percy walk through the kitchen and to the door of the dining room.

He was dressed in a light pair of chinos and a blue button-up shirt.

"Good afternoon Lysander," Percy said with a slight grimace.

He grinned in reply and held out his hand, "afternoon, sir." He said in a different tone from the one he had used when talking to Audrey Weasley.

"So you are taking us all to Jamaica for Breakfast, is this okay financially?" Percy continued with a stern look on his face after he reluctantly shook Lysander's hand.

Molly rolled her eyes, but Lysander kept his calm composure, "yes sir, I've been saving all year, the Portkey was the only problem."

"I suppose a Portkey to Jamaica would be quite pricey," he said understandably.

Lysander continued with the warm smile that slowly melted Percy's icy composure.

"Have your questions been answered?" Molly asked, sighing.

"Yes Molly, don't make that face, now where is your sister?" Percy replied, giving his daughter a small smile – a rare occurrence, before walking further into the room where Lucy was speaking with Hermione.

"Okay everyone, we are going to leave in the next few minutes, so get your things in order, and the Portkey is outside." Lysander said proudly, sending everyone in the room a beaming smile, also receiving them back.

He took his gift for Molly off the table, and packed his guitar away, shouldering the instrument. They left the rest of the presents for her to open when they got back. He took Molly's hand and led her into the back garden.

"Where exactly are we going?" Molly asked Lysander as he opened the back door.

"Negril," he replied, "I bought out the whole of Rick's Cafe." He said still beaming.

"Rick's Cafe?" Molly asked, reaching the watering-can that was the Portkey, and picking it up.

"It will be a surprise for you my dear Molly." He said whimsically, before holding onto the handle of the watering can.

...

They waited as everyone gathered around them, all just about touching the watering-can. It was a small watering-can considering the mass amount of people there. Everyone just about managed to hold on at the allotted time, before they were transported in a whirl of colours and wind. Twisting and turning in the sky, travelling further and further away from England. Crossing sea, land and mountains before they felt themselves slowing down and a feeling of being hurtled to the ground overtook them.

Several of the group fell with ease, landing on the tips of their toes, while others fell to the ground, rolling around on the hard, dry dirt.

"Where exactly are we?" Percy asked sceptically, removing his glasses and cleaning the upturned dirt from them.

Molly looked towards Lysander who had his arms stretched out, absorbing the morning sun, breathing deeply and sighing. "Smells good doesn't it, you can nearly taste all of the spices and plants."

She nudged him softly and he looked back at her, smiling. "We are just outside the Ministry depot, it's quite small," Lysander said, pointing to the shabby looking building, a small sign saying "closed" written outside.

Percy nodded and began marching up to the door, and once he opened it, it revealed to be a quaint set of offices, with various people behind huge oak desks. Quills were dancing along paper without any instruction, and the sounds of various animals could be heard.

The Ministry depot of Negril was used for everything. All departments of the Ministry contained in one room. The noise of the creatures in boxes in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures corner, contrasted with the sounds of interrogations going on in a small room off to the side.

While the majority of the Weasley's stayed outside, Molly, Percy and Lysander approached the front desk. A woman with unusually bright blue hair which coupled beautifully with her dark skin smiled at them all.

"Welcome to Negril's Ministry depot, how can I help you?" she said in a thick accent.

"Good Morning," Lysander said smiling, placing the watering-can on the desk. "You have a beautiful smile, did you know that?" he continued.

The woman glowed and her smile grew, "thank you."

Percy gave Molly a look, but Molly was just rolling her eyes. Lysander always did this.

"And your hair is such an amazing blue," Lysander said, looking at her hair with wonder.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," she replied.

Lysander grinned, "Cool," he noticed Molly nudge him in the side and he straightened up, "we'd like to check-in this Portkey for later on today. And register ourselves as being in the country."

Percy seemed to approve and nodded his head in agreement, even though he was quite confused by the converse between Lysander and the receptionist.

"Very good," the woman took the watering can, and after allowing her quill to write down various information, she placed it in a locker behind her. Then she took out a form and began writing down the date and time.

"Could you write down the names of the people in your party, and that should be all." She said with another smile, before handing Lysander her own quill.

They were there for quite a while, writing down the long list of names. The woman was quite surprised when the names Potter and Weasley were continually repeated on the form.

"It seems like we have some heroes in the town Joanie," the receptionist said to a woman a couple of metres away who was writing down accident reports.

She looked up, "and who might that be?" she replied.

The receptionist walked closer and sat on the edge of the desk, "the saviours of the Wizarding world as we know it." She replied grinning.

The woman looked out of the window and her eyes grew in realisation.

"Thank you for your time," Lysander said to them both as he finished writing the names and handed them the paper.

Percy rushed out, pushing Molly with him who was chuckling silently.

"Everything is honky-dory," Lysander said cheerily, pulling the guitar case tighter, grabbing onto the crook of Molly's arm and leading everyone down the dirt road that the shabby-looking depot was situated on.

"Wouldn't it have been a good idea to get a map," Lorcan spoke up from behind, in his logical-voice. "I'm sure you don't know where you are going," he continued, giving Lysander's back a frown. Lucy – who was holding his hand, gave Lorcan a look.

"I'm following the wind, Lorcan. If you had listened to dad, you would know how to do it too." Lysander replied, he turned and smiled at his brother.

"There is no such thing as following the wind Lysander," Lorcan replied and Lysander simply sighed.

"Always the downer Lorcan," Lysander said, rounding a corner.

They were slightly elevated, and hadn't realised before. They were on a hill in Negril and once they did turn the corner, it revealed the edge of the hill they were walking on, and looked out over the crystal blue ocean, and white beach that shone in the morning sunlight a few miles away.

There were several gasps from behind as the group looked out in awe. Lysander beamed at his achievement of choosing the perfect place. He turned to Molly whose mouth was open, a glitter in her eyes. Negril's lighthouse was not too far in one direction, and in the other they could just see the rolling waves.

"You like it?" Lysander whispered in her ear.

She turned to him and swiftly kissed him. "I love it and I love you."

Lysander smiled and they continued down the road, the family following slowly from behind.

"We are going to take a short cut everyone, so we can get to Rick's Cafe quickly." Lysander announced, and realising he still had his wand behind his ear, he moved it to his pocket.

There were noises of agreement as they began to traipse through the hilly expanse of Negril, seeing a variety of animals on their way. Yellow-billed parrots flew above them, squawking noisily, swooping down at the brightly coloured hats Ginny and Hermione were wearing. Everyone was laughing as hundreds of butterflies began to flutter around them, attaching themselves to the bright colours they were all wearing. Dominique squealed at the sight of a large brown cane toad that croaked at her, and snapped at the air.

Everyone was enjoying absorbing the sun, watching the various wildlife of the hilly area and having a good time.

They stopped and were substantially closer to the shore, now able to see the beach line. Groupings of buildings, resorts and stands covered the long length of beach. People were bathing in the morning sun, the smell of salt-fish, freshly baked hardough bread and the fruity smells of the fresh pineapples and oranges which were being squeezed on the stalls filled the air.

There was a huge wooden structure by the cliffs edge, with 'Rick's Cafe' written in huge writing. The beautifully built wood-brown and brick-yellow building was huge. It had an outside area, full of people, and a gazebo with a thatched roof.

"Did you seriously book out the whole of the inside?" Molly asked Lysander who was grinning at the sight before him.

"Yes Molly, and Lorcan, I told you I didn't need a map." Lysander said proudly and leading them all down towards the cafe's entrance, the big sunrise on the sign welcoming them.

They were welcomed by a set waiters who led them inside, and they sat on a huge table all set out for them. Menu's all stacked up and ready for them.

Once everyone had filed into the cafe and sat down, the waiters began to take drink orders.

"How about it then dad?" Molly asked her dad who was sitting next to him, her hand also still in Lysander's.

"I suppose he has proved himself, this _is_ very nice." He replied, giving her another rare smile.

Molly grinned and hugged him tightly, letting go of Lysander who pouted.

"Though I do wonder where he got the money to pay for this, he does only work for the Wireless Network." Percy questioned.

She rolled her eyes, "maybe you should ask him dad."

Percy nodded and glanced at Lysander who was talking animatedly with Roxanne – the only person who truly understood the many wiles of Lysander Scamander. He looked back to Molly who was shaking her head, "I wasn't serious."

"It's important to know everyone's business, especially when you could be involved in any illegal activities." He said to his daughter smartly, gazing at the menu in his hands.

"Really dad? You really think that Lysander could be involved in criminal activities?" Molly whispered harshly, Lysander noticed her quietened voice and looked over to them both.

"What's wrong Mr Weasley, are you not enjoying yourself?" Lysander asked, a worried look on his face.

Percy's face returned to neutral before he replied, "no, though this is quite grand, and you bought out the whole restaurant? How much did that set you back?" Percy asked, in the most unsubtle way possible.

"Hmm, well I'm not sure about the conversion from Galleons to Muggle pounds and to Jamaican dollars, but it was breakfast for about 25 people, not including us. The outside is still open." Lysander replied with ease, smiling away.

Percy paused, "so you would say around 75 galleons?" he asked, a slightly shocked expression on his face.

Lysander thought for a second and then nodded grinning, "I suppose so Mr Weasley, a small price for Molly's birthday."

"And how much _do_ you earn, may I ask." Percy continued prying, though Lysander didn't seem to care.

Molly sighed and put her head in her hands. "Dad, do you have to be so anal?"

Percy ignored his daughter and waited for what Lysander would say.

"9,000 galleons a year I would estimate," he replied cheerily and smiling. Molly looked over to him, her eyebrow cocked. Percy was also quite taken aback.

"That's a lot, and here's me thinking you were just a simple radio host. You do keep many a thing from me, don't you Molly?" he said, his face evening out.

"He_ is_ a radio host," Molly replied, shaking her head again.

"We get paid well, plus I do more than host." Lysander said, slightly insulted.

Molly laughed and took his hand in her own, "he's only surprised because you earn more than me Lys." She got closer and whispered in his ear, "he's half convinced you're a criminal and that your job wouldn't be a means to support me." Lysander nodded in understanding and sighed.

"Mr Weasley, it doesn't matter anyway, I've saved the whole year for this, and this is just breakfast, there is much more to come." Lysander said in his usual happy voice.

Percy nodded and put the menu that was in his hand down onto the table.

The waiters entered with the drinks; cups filled to the brim with delicious chocolate tea, freshly roasted coffee, a selection of herbal teas – all vibrant colours and malt-based teas.

A waiter began to make his way around, taking their various orders.

And 10 minutes later, they came back with everyone's desired meal.

There were bowls of pale yellow cornmeal porridge, Jamaican delicacies like bammy, breadfruit, plantain and fried dumplings. There was toast slathered in butter and guava jam, plates of eggs and bacon, a bowl of beef livers, perfectly spiced mackerel and sardines on a bed of dark green callaloo. Jugs of water and baskets of water-crackers were also added to the table which was covered in brightly coloured foods, all smelling divine.

Even though there were so many of them, everyone was pretty much overwhelmed by the amount and variety of food laid out for them. Molly just grinned at Lysander and dug in.

...

"What next?" Molly asked, tightly squeezing Lysander's hand.

He leaned back in his seat, completely full. "Well I was thinking we could do some cliff jumping and visit the beach." He replied grinning.

Molly's eyes lit up and she nodded, "that sounds amazing, don't tell my dad that though." She added, suddenly rather worried.

"We should take him up there too, he needs some fun, didn't I tell you that mere hours ago?" he replied, lazily flicking her ponytail.

"He'd hate that Lys," she said, and looked to her father who was speaking to her mother right next to him.

"We shall see," Lysander replied simply, and finished the tea in his cup.

Molly shook her head and her dad turned to her and gave her a half-smile. She looked to the rest of her family, chuckling at Albus who looked like he was going to be sick from indigestion and at Dom who was grimacing at the bowl of livers.

As they sat, the waiters cleared the table and after the hour was up, more people began to slowly trickle in for late breakfast and lunch.

"I suppose you have all fulfilled my birthday present from Lysander, breakfast in Jamaica. So you can explore all by yourself, just as long as you are back at the Ministry depot by..."

Molly looked to Lysander and he said "9PM."

"9 PM, because that's when the Portkey will leave." She finished speaking to her family and smiled.

"Are you seriously going to let us leave you on your birthday?" Rose spoke up, elbowing Scorpius next to her who winced.

"Well I would have thought you might have liked to explore separately," Molly replied slightly abashed.

Rose grinned and shook her head, "never Molls."

Molly nodded with a smile on her face and stood up, everyone beginning to follow her lead.

Lysander held back slightly and Molly began walking around the back of Rick's Cafe with her mother and Aunts.

"We're going to the beach and then we are going cliff jumping," Molly spoke up and her mother grinned.

"To be young, and if your father wasn't watching," Audrey replied sighing, hugging her daughter. She let go and opened her bag, taken out a circular box and handing it to Molly, "happy 22nd birthday."

Molly beamed and took the box, unwrapping the red silk ribbon and carefully opening the blue round object as they walked. Inside lying on a bed of red silk was a white lily hair slide, Molly carefully took it out and carefully twisted it in her hand. "Is this?"

Audrey nodded, "a frozen in animation lily, the spell hasn't been finalised by the Ministry yet, but this was just a tester. I thought you'd like it," she smiled and took the lily from Molly's hand and held it up to her hair.

Hermione, Ginny and Angelina glanced at the lily, "that looks lovely," Hermione said. "What's the spell Audrey?"

"Now that's a secret," she replied, placing the lily back in the box and passing it to Molly again.

"Thanks mum," she said with a grin and placed the box in her bag carefully.

The sun was getting higher in the sky as they walked to the beach, it would soon be midday and the Weasley's – who were especially known for having an intolerance to the sun, were applying extra suntan lotion, adjusting their hats and putting on their sunglasses.

Lysander had caught up with Molly about 10 minutes later when they were half way down the hill that Rick's Cafe had been built on, passing its small area where it was possible to do the smaller cliff jumping, and moving further down to the beach. He took her hand, a huge smile on his face.

"You look happy," Molly said, finishing rubbing the lotion onto her nose, and lifting up her glasses to look at Lysander whose dark blonde hair had already lightened considerably.

"Well we are in sunshiny Jamaica, no more snow and rain in England," he replied grinning and throwing an arm over her shoulder, his guitar still strapped to his back.

"Do you plan on playing another song, or is the guitar just for show?" Molly asked.

Lysander sighed, "what if the moment comes where we need some music, acapella is nice, but acoustic is much better," he said winking. "Why? Would you like a song right now? I have a couple more Molly songs in my repertoire."

Molly laughed and shook her head, noting that they were enclosing on the beach area.

...

It turned out that the beach was crowded, very crowded. The group had found a very scenic place, metres from a cliff formation that would allow them to jump. This area of beach was surrounded in palm trees which bent in curves, allowing for a couple of people to sit. There were tiny rock pools containing tiny starfish of orange, red and yellow, small colourful fish that glimmered in the bright sunlight – swimming in circles. Crabs scuttled along the beach, scaring several of the sunbathers.

While they had found a beautiful place on the beach, the big problem was the amount of people that were in its place.

This is where George Weasley and his children took it upon themselves to try out some new WWW products. One of which would clear out a 50 metre radius of Muggles. Working more effectively than a disillusionment charm. To several of the family member's joy and to Percy and Hermione's dismay, the product worked, and the group found themselves in the most beautiful part of the beach alone. While Molly didn't always condone the abuse of magic, especially when getting the upper hand over Muggles, she definitely enjoyed having this part of the beach to herself.

"I think that's substantial for a birthday present, isn't it Molls?" her Uncle George said, grinning at his own work.

"'fraid not Uncle George, if the Ministry had caught you, you'd be back in the interrogation room." She replied, though she smiled.

George shook his head and laughed, "Not when I know the greatest vanishing spell on earth, they wouldn't be able to find any evidence. Plus, they haven't dragged me into that room for a good 3 years."

Molly laughed, "You only get away with it because of Uncle Harry and Ron, and they'd never allow you to get locked up in Azkaban for a few jokes."

"They wish they were the brains of this operation," he returned with a sly smile and nod.

"Is that right?" Molly replied and her Uncle George frowned.

"You should get a new phrase Molly, everyone really knows what you mean when you say it. Well besides your _boyfriend_."

Molly stuck her tongue out and leaned further back onto her towel.

She was just beginning to bask in the sunlight, when a shadow blocked the sun and frowning, she lifted her sunglasses and looked up.

"It's time to jump," Albus said simply, now in his swimming trunks. He held out a hand for Molly to take and she looked around for her dad.

"Where's my dad?" she asked quickly, taking the hand and standing up. Removing her dress to reveal her green swimming costume and putting her sunglasses down.

"He's gone off with that shrew Lorcan, your sister and your mum to get _ice cream_." He said rolling his eyes.

"Great," Molly replied smiling and began to make her way up to the cliff. Albus hurrying after her.

They began to climb up to the top, avoiding the mossy parts of the rock and managing not to fall to their probable deaths.

"My dad is going to kill me if he sees me," Molly said laughing as she grabbed another rock.

Albus grinned, "Maybe the ice cream will calm him down," he said jokily.

Molly shook her head and grabbed onto the top, feeling warm hands on her shoulders and arms as she was pulled to the top followed by Albus.

"Thanks," she said to Roxanne and Lysander who were at the top, along with Rose and Scorpius who for once were not arguing but were laughing together.

"James and Fred just jumped," Roxanne said looking invigorated, "Dom and Louis are too scared," she continued grinning.

Lily was sitting on the edge, her legs hanging off. "Are we going to jump or not?" she said from her position, peering up at Molly, her eyes only slightly open because of the sun.

"Go on then," Molly said, pretending to push her, and she glared back at her.

She stood up and looked to Roxanne.

"Finally," Roxanne screeched, edging towards the cliff next to Lily. They counted between them and when they had reached 3, they both jumped.

They could hear their delighted screams before they crashed into the blue water, white foam appearing in the place they had jumped.

James, Fred and Albus followed soon after. Leaving Lysander, Molly, Rose and Scorpius at the top.

"Us next?" Lysander suggested, tugging on Molly's hand, and getting closer to the edge.

Molly looked towards Rose and Scorpius to find they were kissing, she grimaced and turned back, facing the horizon.

"1," Lysander began, squeezing her hand and grinning.

"2," Molly continued, and with one last breath, they both said "3" and jumped in, falling towards the water with speed.

Molly felt the water encompass her and after her momentum slowed, she began to swim up the surface, taking a deep breath once she broke through.

Lysander was laughing, his hair hanging in his face and covering his eyes. Rose laughed and pushed the hair out of the way, doggy paddling in the quite deep water.

Molly looked around her, noticing they were now quite a distance from where the older Weasley/Potter's were and there was a huge alcove cut into the cliff-face. She saw the heads of Fred, James and Albus moving towards the beach, and could see her dad his hand on his waist looking around the area.

"Looks like your dad is wondering where you are," Lysander said grinning, paddling closer to Molly.

She smiled, her head sinking lower into the water, her nose just above the surface. Lysander grabbed her around the waist, and her head rose above again.

"He can't see us from here anyway," she replied.

"But your hair is like a traffic light," Lysander said grinning, and pulling at her ponytail. "How's your birthday so far?"

Molly grinned, "Perfect," she replied, swiftly kissing Lysander and then slipping his hands from her waist. She began to swim towards the small caved area under the cliff, Lysander following after her.

Once she had reached the small bit of land, she pulled herself up onto it, moving around inside the dark alcove. She heard movement, and tried to get her eyes to adjust quicker by squinting. It just about worked, and she watched as a green sea turtle slipped out and dived into the sea.

Lysander narrowly avoided it and climbed out, having help from Molly.

"You see, and this is the perfect point in which I could whip out my guitar and sing 'under the sea' or something," he said grinning, his arm reaching around her shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine with the sound of the seagulls and waves," she replied smiling and looking dreamily at the shoreline. "This is inspiration, definitely better than Brighton beach." She said sighing, "Can we stay here forever?"

Lysander laughed, "Can't Molls, your dad would kill me."

Molly pursed her lips at him, and he continued to laugh, "Excuses excuses," she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

He sighed and pulling on her ponytail again, he turned towards the darkness. "How far do you think this goes?" he asked, starting to walk.

"I don't know," she replied smiling again, she turned quickly thinking she heard her name and frowned.

Lysander started walking down, and Molly heard a slight hiss. "Lysander, there might be something down here that you are upsetting." She said, jogging after him and pulling him back.

"Hardly, remember, sharks can't move on land," he replied, "that would be interesting to see though," he continued whimsically, eagerness glowing in his eyes.

He started down the cave quickly and Molly attempted to pull him back. The hissing came in more short bursts and she swear she heard movement.

"Lysander," she whispered harshly but he was grinning away, his adventurous side completely taking over.

Molly felt something touch her leg and without thinking screamed, Lysander turned a question written on his face, "what? What's wrong?" he asked, his hand already in hers.

"Something touched me," she said, her eyes wide, "can we go now?" she asked, still pulling at his hand.

"Just wait Molly, doesn't the adventurous writer in you want to see what is down here?" Lysander continued to pull her down and Molly frowned, shaking her head.

There was a hiss and what sounded like chomping before Lysander let out a shout and started bouncing around on one foot, holding the other. Molly looked around in confusion, trying to see the floor.

"Ow, Merlin," he shouted and there was hissing again.

Molly crouched on the floor, peering into the dark and noticed a pair of flippers and small beady eyes. She started laughing as Lysander bounced around and she got up, pulling him towards the mouth of the alcove again. He was frowning in annoyance, holding his foot.

"It was just sea turtles," she replied holding her stomach, Lysander had a stony grimace.

"It bit my foot," he frowned, looking in the general direction of his toe, which he couldn't see because of the dark.

"I thought you were supposed to be a naturalist," she folded her arms, sending him a questioning look. Lysander sighed, and she shook her head, "I told you to stop and turn back." She continued knowingly and pulling Lysander the rest of the way to the edge. "Are you okay to swim, or do we need to take you to a Hospital?" she said pouting mock-sympathetically.

He made an angry face – one he didn't make often, and softly pushed her into the sea, causing her to let out a scream.

When she surfaced she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very adult like, you're definitely 22," he replied to her gesture and jumped in after her.

They began to swim back to the beach, Percy looking unhappy as he sat down next to the sunbathing Audrey.

"He's going to get you," Lysander said mid-breaststroke.

Molly glared at him, "no, I bet it will be you he'll get." She replied.

Lysander laughed lightly, "no, I think we have an agreement now Molls." He winked at her and she sighed, finally dragging herself up and walking onto the shore.

"Molly, there you are!" Percy shouted to her, getting up from his sitting position and rushing over to her. He looked them both up and down and looked at Lysander sceptically, who put his hands up in defence. "Where did you go?"

Molly smiled, "smile dad, we only went for a little swim. Lysander got bitten by a turtle, nothing out of the ordinary." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Good," he replied quickly and looked at Lysander again, his expression lighter though.

She rolled her eyes as her father turned to go, "what was that about?" she asked Lysander when Percy was out of earshot.

He shrugged, "your dad does some very unusual things, and I thought mine was weird." He smiled and took her hand, "ice cream for the birthday girl?"

Molly grinned and they began to walk over to the small stand off the beach that had 'Marlon's Mango Mash' written in big blue letters.

...

The day had gone swimmingly; everyone had picked up a pretty decent tan and they were having fun, being able to eat all the delicious snacks that were on offer along the main road. Fresh oranges, yams, coconut drops, grater cake and fruity ice cream mixes.

The younger members of the family had continued climbing up the cliff and jumping off, Fred and James also found the little cavern and had came back with cuts on their toes. The turtles really didn't like them.

As the impending probability of sunset came upon them, they broke off into separate groups, some going to find a restaurant to eat dinner in and others to see what the night had to offer them before they had to get back to the Portkey.

Molly and Lysander had stayed on the beach, wanting to wait for the sunset.

"How many is this now?" Lysander asked, referring to the amount of sunsets they had now seen in total outside of England.

"About 12 I'd say," Molly replied smiling, and pulling her bare feet up to her chest.

Lysander nodded and sighed, pushing the hair from his eyes.

"Thanks Lys," she said turning to him, a smile played on his lips and she leaned forward kissing him and then leaned away. "You're the best," she added grinning.

"No problem, it's what you do when you love someone," he replied, and took her hand in his.

"I love you," she said looking out to the sunset again.

"I love you too," he replied a grin on his face, "oh, and I have your last present by the way," he said, getting up and finding his guitar case.

"Really? Are you planning on taking me to Mexico now?" Molly replied smiling and turning toward him, his back facing her.

"Got it, and sorry no, you'll have to wait till... next year," Lysander straightened up and he had a package made of tissue paper in his hand.

Molly looked at it with confusion, and waited for him to put the package in her hand, but he didn't.

"So can't I open it?" she asked, "What exactly is that anyway, it looks rather thin?"

"You'll find out," he said, sitting by her feet making her look at him questioningly again. He started to open the package and she gawped.

"I thought that was mine, why are you opening it?" she said in surprise, nudging him with her foot.

Lysander rolled his eyes, "well it is, but you have to wait, and I'm opening it." He said with finality. Molly screwed up her face but stayed silent.

He went back to unfolding the paper packaging, finally revealing a pair of green flip flops that had a pattern of fairies holding small lanterns. The shoes glimmered slightly. He placed them on his lap and folded the tissue paper and put it back into the case.

Molly was staring at the footwear truly confused, "so, you bought me flip flops?"

Lysander smiled, still by Molly's feet which were stretched out in front of her.

"You know I love you, right?" he started, rubbing the back of his neck. Molly nodded, still confused. "Well I've loved you for nearly 15 years of my life, and I know I'm going to love you until I die." Molly's eyebrow rose, but Lysander continued, "I'm not one for saying many words, but let me simply say. I love you and your family and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned closer, the flip flops still in his hand. "So, Molly Weasley, will you marry me?"

He held out the flip flops in his hand, and Molly giggled.

"I don't really know what to say," she said, wondering why he was still holding these flip flops.

"You can laugh if you like, I just proposed to you with a pair of flip flops." He replied grinning, and moving over to next to her, pushing a loose curl behind her ear.

Molly laughed and took the flip flops in her hand, "well yes, of course I will marry you."

Lysander's grin grew even more and he kissed her square on the mouth. Molly pulling him into a hug, the flip flops still hanging from her hands.

When she let go, he took the footwear from her hand and carefully put them on her feet.

"Are you saying these are your engagement... gift?" Molly asked, still smiling and looking down at the shoes now on her feet.

"You know I always want to be different, so an engagement ring transfigured into a pair of flip flops seemed interesting enough, and especially seeing our surroundings."

Molly smiled and touched the thong part of the shoes, "I love them," she replied easily, and looked up at Lysander, "and I love you."

...

And as the sun set, Percy Weasley convinced himself that he could learn to like Lysander Scamander, especially when he had given him tickets to the Weird Sisters reunion for Audrey's birthday. And Percy felt at least a smidgeon of respect for Lysander – who had asked, even if he was a complete nutter.

* * *

**Not my best, but hey! This was hard. Sorry for any mistakes o.O **

**It's like 11 pm on the 28****th****! AHHH.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
